From The Past to You
by InuRanma12
Summary: A Inuyasha Ranma1/2 crossover. All the Inuyasha characters are taken to the present era in Nerima,read to find out how. (discontinued)
1. The arrival

My notes:O hai look a new story xD Yes I just had to write this cuz I came up with a new idea x3

So welcome to 'From The Past to You' enjoy.

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Inuyasha or Ranma1/2

Chapter 1:The arrival

On a day like any other, in the Tendo house hold, Genma and Soun were playing Shogi. Nabiki was counting her yen,Kasumi was cooking breakfast,and Ranma was chasing Happosai as he was chased by Akane...

"RANMMMMAAAA!"Akane yelled in rage as she chased after the pigtailed girl,frying pan in hand for it seamed 'some one' had smashed her cooking.

"Get back here ya old perv!" Ranma yelled as he chased after the rather oompa loompa like old man whom was running away with a bag full of lady's underwear.

"No way,I don't wanna!" Happosai cried as he ran.

'BANG!' The sound of metal smashing on skull could be heard echoing throughout the house.

"Ow!,Akane!,why'd you do that?"Ranma clutched his head in pain.

"Because you destroyed my cooking!,I worked realy hard on it,Ranma!"Akane yelled holding back the sadness she felt over the food she had worked so hard to make.

"Ah geez,Akane,ya don't have to get so worked up over what was probaly gonna be toxic to humans any way."Ranma said jokingly.

"Why you-DIE!"Akane yelled hitting Ranma into the sky.'_Why that little-ugh! that jerk didn't even care and then he joked about it.' _Akane thought angrily as she stommped into the dining room.

"Oh hi Akane,breakfasts ready."Kasumi said in a motherly vocie as Akane walked into the room.

"Oh wow it looks great,thanks Kasumi."Akane said eagerly as she sat down at the table,ready to eat.

Happosai, by the way,had gotten away with the lady's underwear.

/

"Ugh! That stupid uncute- Man, wha'd I even do to make her so mad any way?" It seamed that poor Ranma had landed in fountain wich of course caused him to go female and he wasn't to happy about it either._'Geez now I have ta find some hot water.' _S/He thought as S/He climbed out of the fountain.

It didn't take long for Ranma to find his way over to the cat cafe."Yo,Shampoo!"S/He said as s/he walked into the resturaunt." Can ya get me some hot water?" Ranma asked taking a seat at one of the tables in the cafe.

"Nihao, Ranma! Shampoo go get you some hot water."Shampoo said in slightly off Japanese/English.

"Thanks." Ranma replied as s/he sat back in his seet to take a look at the cat cafe's menu.

/

Now time to see what's going on in the Feudal era at this time.

"SIT BOY!"The saying that every one around there knew oh so well was heard loudly throughout Inuyasha's forest.

"Agh!"In turn the yelp of pain that every one also knew so well was heard.

"I tould you im going home!,got it?" Kagome yelled before hopping down a well.

"Wait I-Hey!,I was talking to you!"Inuyasha yelled just as glowing purple lights from the well faded.

"Face it Inuyasha,she left."Shippo said,some how perched on the half demon's shoulder.

"Shut up..."Inuyasha growled as he glared over at the little fox demon.

/

"Here is hot water, Ranma."Shampoo said before handing Ranma a tea kettle full of boiled water.

"Thanks Shampoo."Ranma poured the water over his head turing himself back into a guy.

"Is welcome."Shampoo said cheerily.

"By the way can I order the ramen special,I didn't get any breakfast."Ranma asked grinning slyly._'I bet she'll give it to me for free,now that I tould her I didn't eat nothin.' _He thought as a sly smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh course,special ramen for Ranma,is for free,yes ?" Shampoo replied happily.

"Yeah free would be great!" Ranma said grinning,his plan had worked.

Shampoo smiled and went into the back room to make the special ramen._'Oh is special all right,Shampoo make Ranma fall sleep and then...' _Her evil thoughts were cut short when her great grandmother came in."Oh Great Grandmother,is you!"Shampoo said in a over exagerated shocked voice.

"Yes and I nead your help,the magic mirror is acting up and I nead you to help seal it up in this box."Cologne said houlding out a box with a faded chinese dragon drawn on it.

"What wrong with Magic mirror?"Shampoo asked looking at it in confusion."It look fine to me."She said giving the mirror a tap.

"Noooo!"Cologn yelled but it was too late, just a tap on the messed up magic mirror was enough to activate it.

The mirror glowed a odd shade of purple the same shade you'd see if you went down a certain well. After that light faded a person appeared no wait two persons appeared. A boy that looked about Ranma's age was standing there he had long silver/white hair and golden colored eyes. He was wearing a red robe and had a sword at his side but what was probaly the weirdest thing about him was that on the top side's of his head where two triangle shaped dog ears.

The other person was perched on the odd dog boy's shoulder. Said person was obviously very small, he had orange hair that was tied into a bit of a pony tail by a blue bow. He had green eyes and was wearing a blue shirt with a fur vest of some sort and baggy blue pants. The oddest thing about this one was that he had pointed ears, a fox tail, and fox paws as feet.

After taking a moment to look at his surroundings,the dog eared one snarled "Where the heck are we!" He asked.

He only got stares from both Shampoo and Cologne as a answere.

"These people are weird."The fox tailed one stated.

"They sure are,Shippo."The dog eared one agreed.

/

Meanwhile in a few other places...

"Miroku,where are we?"Sango a demon slayer with a cat know as Kirara asked looking over at a monk in purple robes.

"I have no idea."He answered staring up at a sign that read "Uchan's Okonomiyaki.".

/

"Wait up Koga!"Yelled a few wolf demon's as they chased after there leader,surprisingly they where chasing him down a busy rode full of cars but oh well.

"What do ya want?"Koga asked in annoyance.

"I think whe're ummm... not where we used to be."The wolf demon Ginta stated nervously.

Koga took a moment to look at the cars driving by and the big strange looking "huts"."Your right."Koga said looking around in confusion._'Maybe I ran a little to far?...' _He thought.

/

"Lord Sesshomaru,Where are we?"Asked the annoying little green imp know as Jaken.

"Don't question me..."The emotionless voice of Sesshomaru said as he walked down a sidewalk in a suberb of Japan know as Nerima.

He was getting plenty of odd looks then again things and people like that seamed to pop up around there.

"Lord Sesshomaru,Why are those people staring at us?"A little girl asked the great dog demon lord.

"They're just idiots..."Sesshomaru stated coldly.

/

Some where far off, in the darkest place in Nerima, the last and evilest of visitors from the Feudal era was planning...

"Is it as I said it would be, Kagura?"None other then the evil half demon Naraku asked.

"Yes,this is truely Kagome's era."Kagura said.

"Good,now we can finnaly get that _**wench **_in her own time!"Naraku said grinning evily.

/

My notes:Few! that took me a while to write xD If you hadn't already noticed im impatient and therefore have brought the Inu characters in on the first Chapter 8D Also im a note this here and now every one but Kagome are some where in Nerima,Kagome is well...where ever she lives in Tokyo xD But she will be in the story so don't worry x3 Also another note though I would think you guessed it but im a say it any way,every one from the Feudal era is split up into smaller groups around Nerima (Besides Kikyo who is not neaded for this story,sorry Kikyo lovers XD) any way please Review,comment,or ya know tell me how you like this story 8D


	2. Every One Is Headed Some Where

My notes:Alright chapter 2 is here 8D I hope you all enjoy ti x3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or Ranma1/2

Chapter 2:Every One Is Headed Some Where.

"What are you?" Shampoo finnaly asked.

"I asked you where we were first!" Inuyasha snarled back.

"No! Shampoo ask you first!" Shampoo yelled.

"No ya didn't!" Inuyasha argued back.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Both of you stop!" Shippo yelled.

"Fine!" Shampoo and Inuyasha both yelled.

"Ok good, now tell me and Inuyasha how we got here!" Shippo yelled.

"The magic mirror brought you here." Cologne stated.

"Ok..."Shippo exaggerated the word as he stared at Cologne like she was crazy.

"Your crazy, ya old hag!" Inuyasha snorted. "I m leaving, come on Shippo." Inuyasha walked out into the dining part of the cat cafe.

"Wait don't!" Cologne yelled but it was too late.

"What the-?" Inuyasha was staring at Mousse whom was hugging a chair yelling "Shampoo!"

Mousse turned to see the dog eared boy and his fox tailed pal.

"What are you?" Mousse asked.

Inuyasha sighed. 'Does every one around here ask "What are you?"' He wondered.

"Are you going to answere my question?" Mousse asked after stopping the chair hugging and adjusting his glasses to see Inuyasha better.

"Because I m a half demon!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Demon?" Mousse asked blankly.

"Yeah, half demon! Got it?" He snarled before walking out the cat cafe's exit.

Every one eles stood there dumb founded. "Did we just let a demon walk out onto the streets?"  
Mousse asked.

"We did." Shampoo answered.

"Oh crap!" They all yelled.  
/

Inuyasha snarled to himself 'Bunch a stupid humans.' He thought.

"Hey Inuyasha where are we going?" Shippo asked still perched on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Don't ask me, we're just going!" He snarled stomping down the sidewalk, as a ticked off aura radiated off him.

Though they didn't know it they where headed tward the Tendo dojo.

Meanwhile Ranma was walking home aswell.

'I wonder what that yelling that I heard in the cat cafe was all about?' Ranma thought. 'Oh well I don't nead any more crazy in my life, that's why I left before some thing bad happened.' Ranma shrugged of those thoughts and walked on tward the Tendo dojo.

"RING!"

"I'll get it!" Akane yelled as she ran down the stairs and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello, is this the Tendo residence?" the person on the other side of the phone asked.

"Yes it is,what do you nead?"Akane asked.

"Well this is the Mrs. Higurashi from the Higurashi shrine calling and I'd like to inform you that due to a earlier call from a Mr sending over a priestess to get rid of you're "Evil possessed perverted Martial arts master." Mrs. Higurashi said.

'Ranma's father called a shrine to get rid of Happosai?' Akane thought. "Ehem, well,ok I guess ill see her when she gets here." Akane said.

"Ok bye." Mrs. Higurashi said as she set down the phone.

"Kagome are you almost ready to go? "Mrs. Higurashi called.

"Yep I m ready!" Kagome said as she came down the stairs carrying her bow and arrows.

"Alright, well I'll see you when you get back." Her mother smiled.

"Ok bye Mom." Kagome said as she left through the door and walked down the shrine's steps and headed tward the metro station to get to Nerima.

'Hopefully Inuyasha won't be to mad that I m going to take a few more days longer to do this.' Kagome thought as she got on the metro.  
/

My notes: Few! im done with that chapter, boy it took long! xD any way I hope you like it so far ^^ Please review, comment, or ya know just tell me what ya think! xD


	3. Demons you say?

My notes:Chapter 3 is here xD hope ye like it x3

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Inuyasha or Ranma1/2

Chapter 3:Demons you say?

Ranma walked into the Tendo dojo and slipped off his shoes at the door. "Hey im home!" He yelled as he walked into the dining room, expecting to see dinner ready but what he saw confused him. Every one was sitting at the table and yet there was no food.

"Oh hi Ranma."Kasumi said smiling at the pigtailed boy.

"Uhhh...hi,what is going on?" Ranma asked with a confused look on his face.

"We're waiting for a guest to get here." Nabiki answered.

"Yeah but why isn't there any dinner on the table?" Ranma asked before sitting down at the table.

"We already ate it." Kasumi gave Ranma a nice friendly smile.

Ranma whimperd."So no dinner for me,eh?"He sighed.

"Nope sorry,boy."Said Gemma, Ranma's father, whom was in his rare human form instead of panda.

"Ugh!...well can ya tell me who we are waitin' for then?" Ranma asked.

"We are waiting for the priestess your father asked to come." Kasumi answered.

"Yeah your dad want's to exorcise Happosai." Akane commented in a dry tone.

"But I'm not real sure he's a demon,a evil pervy old man, yes, but not a demon." Ranma said.

"Listen my boy,the master is a great evil whom I am sure can be exorcised!"Gemma said.

"Yeah rightttt..."Ranma said sarcastically.

/

Kagome had gotten off the metro and was walking to the Tendo Dojo.

_'Hum...the address im looking for should be just around this corner...' _Kagome thought as she walked down the sidewalk in search of the Tendo Dojo. _'and there it is!' _She grinned and walked up to the large dojo and knocked on it's front door.

Every one in the dojo heard the knock and though some were eager to meet the preistess others were not.

Kasumi,who had some how gotten to the door,answered the door,"Hello your the preistess we called for right?" she smiled at Kagome.

"Yep,I sure am."Kagome smiled back.

"Then please do come in."Kasumi moved so that Kagome could enter the house.

"Thank you."Kagome walked in carrying her bow, arrows, and jewel shards.

When Kagome walked into the Tendo's dining room and sat down every one pretty much just stared at her.

"Uhh...why are you staring at me like that?" Kagome asked fealing a bit nervous.

"Well it's just you look a little young to be a preistess."Gemma said.

"Yeah I guess but im trained in fighting demons and such, so getting rid of your demon problem should be easy."Kagome said pridefully.

"Well ok,can you get rid of the demon now?"Gemma asked.

"Well sure but uhh...where is the demon? I don't sense one..."Kagome mummbled.

"Well you see my master is possessed and neads a demon exorcised out of him,so maybe you can't sense it because it's inside him?"Gemma said nervously.

"Ummm...but even if it is in him I should be able to sense it,where is your master any way?" Kagome looked a little annoyed._'This better not be some kind of joke.' _She thought.

"He should be home any second now."Gemma replied nervously.

/

Inuyasha snorted in annoyance._'Stupid humans...why'd they bring me and Shippo here any way?' _He thought._'Wait! What's that smell?' _**snif**,** snif**,** snif**, He smelled the air. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Kagome! Where?"Shippo asked excitedly, he was still perched on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Over there in that place!"Inuyasha pointed at the Tendo dojo.

"Well let's go see her!"Shippo jumped of Inuyasha's shoulder and ran tward the house heading for the backyard's open door.

"Wait stupid you can't just run in there!"Inuyasha snarled. _'Stupid fox runt!' _He thought before leaping into the yard to chase after Shippo.

Shippo ran right into the house then into the dining room and right into Kagome's arms."Kagome!"He yelled happily.

"Shippo?"Kagome asked in confusion.

"Shippo!You little-"He was cut off when he saw Kagome with the little fox runt.

"Inuyasha?"Kagome stared at the half demon.

"Pretty lady!"A unknown person jumped tward Kagome's chest.

"Ahhhhh!"Kagome raised her arms up to protect her chest and Shippo but when she moved her arms and looked she saw Inuyasha standing there holding a small old man by the back of his shirt.

"Inuyasha,how'd you get here?"Kagome asked more calmly.

"You don't wanna know."Inuyasha snorted.

"Um...who and what are you guys?"Ranma asked looking at the demons in confusion.

"How many people do I nead to tell? Shippo and I are DEMONS!"Inuyasha yelled.

"Demons?"Every one but Shippo,Kagome,and Inuyasha asked.

/

Mean while...

"What do you mean go after them?" Mousse asked.

"They're demons and we let them loose fool! We have to go catch them!"Colonge yelled.

"Yes stupid why you no get that?"Shampoo asked.

"I just...they're demons ok! It's all new to me." Mousse said.

"Yes is demons but we deal with many strange things,why be afraid now?"Shampoo said.

"You're right,Shampoo! We do and since you're going i'll go to." Mousse said and with that those two left the cat cafe to go after Inuyasha and Shippo.

/

My notes:All right that was chapter 3 woot! xP any way please review,comment,and well ya know tell if you liked this chapter.


	4. Who, What, When, Where, and Why?

My notes:alrighty I'm back with chapter 4! 8D

Because I finnaly got another review and a nice one at that ;D -noms cookie-

So thank you,Webber,for you hast given me a reason to write another chapter xD

I shall also thank PhantomReaper,for being my first reviewer x3

Now on to the story! xD

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Inuyasha or Ranma1/2

Chapter 4:Who, What, When, Where, and Why?

"Yes! Demons! Ok? Stop saying that already! It's like every one but Kagome is a retard in this era,"Inuyasha snarled."and you, how dare you try and touch Kagome like that you little sicko!"He said angrily snarling at the little old man whom he was holding by the back of his shirt.

"I'm not a sicko!"None other then Happoisai,cried as he struggled to get away from Inuyasha's grasp.

"Yes you are,don't lie!"Ranma stated as he gave Happosai a cold, hard glare.

Kagome had a anime sweat drop near her head as she watched what was happening before her._'How in the heck did he get here? and why is God punishing me?' _Kagome thought.

Shippo looked up at Kagome curiously with his emerald/green eyes."Hey,Kagome,why do ya look so surprised? Dosen't Inuyasha come here all the time?"

Kagome sighed."Yes...all the time but hes' not suposed,he just doesn't listen well."

"Oh,well why don't you just tell him to sit then?"Shippo asked nonchalantly.

Upon hearing the dreaded 's' word said, Inuyasha whiped around and looked at Kagome with wide golden eyes.

Kagome laghed uncomfortably."Don't worry Inuyasha i'm not going to say the 's' word."

"Feh..."Inuyasha sighed.

"This is all well and good but can you exorcise the master now?"Gemma asked hopfully appearntly not caring much about the demons.

Akane let out a inhuman growl noise."Mr. Saotome!,how could you still be thinking about that?"She yelled.

Gemma sighed."Well if she has control over these demons I figure..."

Inuyasha growled."She has no control over me!"

"Oh yeah what about the 's' word?" Shippo taunted.

Kagome sighed.

Ranma smacked his hand to his face and let his hand slide down. "Can some one,please, just explain to me why there are demons here in the first place?"He yelled.

"Yes and can we make money off of them?"Nabiki added.

"Nabiki,you shouldn't ask such rude things."Kasumi stated in scolding voice.

Kagome sighed."I Supose i've got to explain all of this to you, don't I?"

"Yes,that'd be good."Ranma stated in a slightly annoyed tone of voice._'I hope this won't cause more chaos to happen here...or at leaste I hope it won't cause me any more problems.' _He thought.

/

With the crazies know as Mousse and Shampoo...

"Come faster,stupid duck boy."Shampoo said as she ran after the trail of um..well the trail that Inu and Shippo left that only Amazons from China could track.

"I am,I am!"Mousee yelled trying to keep up with the speedy Amazon chick.

"They at Ranma's house."Shampoo said running tward the Tendo's house.

Mousse sighed._'Oh great, the girl stealers house...darn that Ranma.' _He thought bitterly.

Shampoo as usuall just smashed her way into the house."Ranma,demons are here!"She yelled.

"The heck?" Inuyasha yelled jumping back a bit when Shampoo smashed in.

Mousse came in through the hole Shampoo'd made,he was huffing and puffing due to trying to keep up with her the whole time.

"Yeah we know and she," Ranma pointed to Kagome. "was about to tell us why."

Akane looked at Shampoo angrily. "Yeah , and next time might you please use a door!"

"But that girl no, know how they got here."Shampoo said cocking a eyebrow at Kagome.

"Well no...," Kagome addmitted. "but I do know them,since they are my friends."

Shampoo started at Kagome."How they be friends,they from 500 year ago."

"500 years ago!"Every one but Kagome,Shippo,Inuyasha,Mousse,and Shampoo yelled.

/

Mean while...with Lord Fluffy...

"Lord Sesshomaru, that guy over there is scaring me." Rin said pointing to a angry looking random karate master whom was here in town to fight Ranma.

Sesshomaru looked over at the young karate master, glaring coldly at him with his golden eyes."..."

_'Some thing tells me that poor boy is about to meet God...' _Jaken thought.

/

My Notes:Ok so i'm a bit rusty seeing as how I haven't written much in a while xD But i'm trying to get all the characters in like one place as you can see x3

Oh and next chapter will have a lotta Sesshy in it so Sesshy fans come,come and read it!

Now Review,commet,or just tell that you like this story or...Inuyasha here will come after you! Just kidding...xD


End file.
